It is known from the prior art to equip roller bearings with sensors in order to measure the forces, for example, rotational speed, or temperatures acting upon the roller bearing. In this case, the sensors are disposed in a rolling element, for example, wherein the sensors can also provide antennas for transmitting the measured data to an external receiver.